fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Sakanoshi
Appearance A slim average height male with blue hair wearing a jacket with gray jeans. Roy has dark brown eyes and as well as finger less gloves. In some occasions, he sometimes wears a black shirt with shorts at home, and pajamas when he goes to sleep, that being blue and white patterns. Summary Personality Roy is a naive and cheerful boy who doesn't really do any hard work. But when the planet is in danger he is willing to bring out his energy to save his home. Though at a young age, he was very shy and quite innocent. Roy always hid from others and never really had any friends until he turned 15 which all of those had changed developing into a talking machine. He is quite sarcastic as he likes to tease Ryminn a lot such as calling her his pet and doggy. Roy does not like to fight, however, making him think that fighting is pointless. Though that all changed when powerful beings started coming to destroy the world, as Roy changed his mindset, and had no choice but to fight. Fighting has grown on him but not too much as he was not fond of it, unlike Dash he is very gentle and sweet as seen when he was talking to Ryminn during their "date". At times, Roy can be very naive to the point that he'll believe anything and can be deceived easily, but despite this, Roy is quite strong-willed as he will never give up a fight. As said, he would rather die and not be seen as a coward and would like to be a fool rather than a coward. He is willing to risk his life in anything even if it is impossible, Roy does not believe in "impossibles." Roy is pretty kind and would like to help a hand, he is arguably the nicest in the team and the most generous. He likes to hang out with his friends and help others get through life, Roy does not want to be a godly omnipotent being or whatever. He would rather just live his own life the normal way, however, he is unsure if he wants kids or not as he does not know how it works or why it exists, despite his naivety, he has a big heart as he cares deeply for his friends. However, Ryminn is where he gets very overprotective. Roy tends to ask many questions, "Are you ok?" "Are you sure?" "Do you need anything?" "Are you really sure?". Roy did show some signs, his love for Ryminn, as he tends to be overprotective, and she is normally the trigger for Dark Roy. He almost always checks on her and helps her every time if she is in need of any help or some sort. But he does not know how to approach a girl, does he really love her? Who knows only time will tell. Though as seen in his fight with Reto, he has spared Reto and did not want to fight any longer. This said he is a pacifist and will only fight when there is a point to it. Overall, Roy is a naive, sarcastic but generous and overprotective boy who just wants to live a normal life without anyone disturbing it and very clumsy, and quite of the pacifist. Details Birthdate: December 12 Birthplace: Height: 5'5" Favorite Food: '''Anything on his plate. '''Likes: Sleeping, being lazy Dislikes: '''Doing something '''Eye Color: '''Bark Brown '''Hair Color: '''Blue '''Fighting Style: ??? Personal Treasures: His friends Alignment: Lawful Good Status: Alive Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '7-C' Origin: '''Divinity Treasures '''Name: '''Roy Sakanoshi '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mild Telepathy, Magic, Chi Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: 'Town Level '(Nuked half of a city when fighting against Reto) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Durability: Town Level Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ Stamina: Above Average Range: '''Human Melee, higher with ranged attacks '''Standard Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heavenly Fire: '''A flame that represents leadership, this grants Roy many abilities such as fire manipulation and petrification. Roy has been shown to be able to use this with many great uses as it is only obtained by only a few people due to it being very rare. Heavenly Fire has been shown to melt through many materials such as steel and iron. WIth that said it is a very strong flame and very mythical. * '''Burning Soul: With this Chibobo replaced his soul with a burning one as at first, as he felt his heart was burning, with this he breaks his limit and goes above and beyond as his fists engulfs in flames with his eyes dawning a different appearance with no pupils at all. His positive thoughts gets turned into his strength with his negative being pushed away as he thinks more positive thoughts the more stronger he gets. Weaknesses: 'Overconfident 'Intelligence: Genius Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Divinity Treasures Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Shy Characters